simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Casa dos Horrores XX
Sinopse 'Disque "M" para Matar ou pressione jogo da velha para Voltar ao Menu Principal' Este segmento é mostrado em preto e branco. Depois de ser enviada para athumb|234px|Bart segurando a cabeça da Sra. Hoover detenção por perturbação da classe, Lisa quer vingança. Bart e Lisa fazem um "criss cross" e Lisa acha que Bart estava falando em tocar há campainha de Sra. Krabappel e sair, ele vai fazer o mesmo com a Sra. Hoover. No entanto, Bart logo revela que significava para ela matar a Sra. Krabappel, como Bart matou a Sra. Hoover. Bart tenta convencer Lisa para matar a Sra. Krabappel com um cortador de papel, mas ela cede. Ela então tenta matar Bart com uma faca pois não queria matar a professora de Bart, iniciando uma seqüência de perseguição parodiando diversos filmes de Alfred Hitchcock, particularmente Spellbound e Lisathumb|216px|Bart (Jogo da velha)Strangers On a Train. Bart finalmente encontra abrigo em um carrossel no parque , mas é deixado à mercê de Lisa, quando as outras crianças sairam para tomar um sorvete. thumb|left|Bart mortoLisa, no entanto, diz que nunca vai ser uma assassina, e tenta jogar a faca, sem querer a faca apanha Bart no meio da testa. No fim Lisa e Sra. Krabapel caminham sorrindo. Esse episodio é uma referência aos filmes de Alfred Hitchcock. 'Não comam bois, humanidade' Krusty cria um novo hamburger chamado Burguer² (ou Hambúrguer ao Quadrado que é feito alimentando Kent Brockman thumb|228px|Homer e bart correndo dos zombisthumb|218px|Homer Zumbivacas com carne de primeira de outras vacas e essas são mortas e servem o resultado) e o reporter Kent Brockman é o primeiro a experimenta-lo, após comer o hamburguer ele vira um zumbi, assim comendo o braço do palhaço e então toda a cidade fica contaminada pelo "Vírus Zumbi" .Depois os Simpsons descobrem que Bart é o escolhido quando ele come um hamburguer contaminado e não vira zumbi.Então tentam leva-lo ele pra zona segura e sem zumbis, mas os zumbis tentam atacar os Simpsons dentro da casa deles. E Apu aparece num "Carro Anti-Zumbi" salvando eles, mas eles ficam presos em um monte, e os zumbis começam a subir o monte. Mas Apu diz que vai sair e empurra o carro. Ele empurra e a família Simpson vai embora, um pouco antes deles deixarem Apu ele diz "Onde Estão indo? Vocês tinham que me esperar!". Pouco depois ele a gasolina acaba e eles tem que ir a pé. Só que Homer encontra o Sr. Burns(Zumbi) "morto", Homer arranca o nariz do senhor Burns, mas ele mostra que está vivo, acordando, mordendo, e contaminando o thumb|232px|Sopa de BartHomer, após, Lisa percebe que o Homer está contaminado e botam ele numa jaula de madeira, quando chegam a "Zona Segura"( em Shelbyville ) ele dizem que tem que matar o Bart e comer a carne dele, mas Marge diz que deve ter um jeito mais civilizado e diz que comer e beber a carne e o sangue de seu salvador" deixando oreverendo envergonhado. Então aparece todo mundo curado e Lisa falando "quem diria que a gente só devia deixar o Bart banhar na nossa comida", Bart pergunta se lisa quer sopa, ela diz que sim, e parte passa a sopa nas "partes íntimas" e dá pra Lisa, e Lisa vai embora dando um suspiro triste. O episódio satiriza o filme "Zumbilândia". 'Não Há Negócio Como o do Moe' Em estilo musical da Broadway, Moe é solitário e triste por ele não ter uma namorada e está com ciúmes thumb|218px|Homer sendo perfuradoquando vê Homer e Marge juntos. Quando Homer cai e é empalado na cave do bar o seu sangue torna-se o segredo da nova e deliciosa cerveja de Moe. Todo mundo adora essa nova cerveja, dizendo que os faz sentir quente, seguro e acolhedor no interior. Moe usa isso para sua vantagem e corteja Marge, enganando o seu pensamento dizendo que Homer a abandonou porque é gay e sente despreso por quem não é. Homer surge, vivo, e joga o Moe (ou melhor, um boneco de saco de areia do Moe), e volta para Marge (ainda com a máquina de cerveja nele).No final, todos das outras historias aparecem e desejam um feliz dia das bruxas para todo mundo! Curiosidades * O segundo segmento deste episódio relembra ao último segmento de A casa da árvore dos horrores III, pois em ambos Springfield fica cheia de zumbis, e os Simpsons acabam sendo os únicos sobreviventes. * É a segunda vez que aparece um episódio em preto e branco o primeiro foi Rei Homer * No 1º seguimento mostra a primeira vez que a Lisa vai para a detenção. * Na cena de perseguição, aparecem vários olhos igual de Leela. * No fim do episódio, todos se despedem em inglês com o tema dos simpsons. * Nesse episódio de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores, os credito aparecem brancos, ao invés de verde como sempre aparecem. * O titúlo do primeiro segmento em inglês, Dial M for Murder, é uma paróida do titúlo do filme "Dial 'M' for Murder", onde é mencionado: "Dial 'M' for Murder or Press '#' to Return to Main Menu" (Disque "M" para Matar ou pressione jogo da velha para Voltar ao Menu Principal). * O segundo segmento é uma paródia da filme O Extermínio (28 Days Later). * No Final, A Fox Errou a Trilha. A Trilha Era de 1995 até 1997. Erros * No seguimento Não comam bois, humanidade. Houve muitos erros de personagens que viram e zumbis e de-repente estão vivos de volta.thumb|Kirk Van Houten como zumbi e como normal Episódio disponivel em DVD Ainda Não. Imagens Promocionais Treehouse_of_Horror_XX.jpg Treehouse4.jpg Treehouse2.jpg SimpsonsHalloween_1255910971.jpg en:Treehouse of Horror XX es:Treehouse of Horror XX fr:Simpson Horror Show XX pl:Treehouse of Horror XX Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores